1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to communication apparatuses, and particularly to an optical communication apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
An optical communication apparatus generally includes a photoelectric element for emitting/receiving light carrying optical signals, a driver chip for driving the photoelectric element, and a light waveguide for transmitting optical signals. The photoelectric element is positioned on a surface of a printed circuit board (PCB), and an optical signal emitting/receiving direction of the photoelectric element is substantially perpendicular to the surface of the PCB. An end of the light waveguide is positioned on the PCB, and an optical signal transmitting direction of the light waveguide is substantially parallel to the surface of the PCB. Therefore, a deflecting structure is needed to deflect optical signals for a predetermined angle, thereby coupling the optical signals between the photoelectric element and the light waveguide. Generally, the end of the light waveguide is wedged and serves as the deflection structure, in this situation, the end of the light waveguide is positioned right below an optical portion of the photoelectric element. However, when working, the photoelectric element may generate a lot of heat, which may deform the end of the light waveguide, thus an optical transmitting efficiency of the optical communication apparatus may be degraded.
Therefore, what is needed is an optical communication apparatus addressing the limitations described.